The Boss (Saints Row)
|-|Saints Row: The Third= |-|Saints Row 4= |-|Iron Saint Armor= Summary The Boss is the main protagonist of the Saints Row series. Starting out as a nobody street thug initiated into the 3rd Street Saints gang, he quickly rose through the ranks, becoming second-in-command and finally the gang's leader. Throughout this journey, The Protagonist takes the 3rd Street Saints from a small-time gang from the Row to a "household brand name" in Stilwater and then Steelport. By the time the events of Saints Row IV occur, The Protagonist has become President of the United States. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 9-B to 9-A with most Weapons | 9-A, 8-C with the Apoca-Fist and Irradiated Saints Flow | 7-B, 5-A with the Zin Armada Name: Unknown (Kinzie Kensington knows their real name, but is stopped mid-sentence before saying it), known as The Boss, The Protagonist, Mikey, Playa, That mute motherfucker, Prisoner 1138, The Butcher of Stilwater, Local Psychopath, Mr. (or Mrs.) President, The President of the United States, Nolan Origin: Saints Row Gender: Varies (Can be customized to be Male or Female) Age: Varies Classification: Human, Leader of the 3rd Street Saints, Former President of the United States, Current Leader of the Zin Powers and Abilities: |-|Saints Row 1-2=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksman and swordsman), Martial Arts (Skilled hand-to-hand fighter), 4th Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (Via RPG, Annihilator RPG, Hand Grenades, and Pipe Bombs), Fire Manipulation (Via Molotov Cocktails and Flamethrower), Electricity Manipulation (Via Stun Gun and Shock Paddles), Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun via Flashbangs), Resistance to Explosions, Fire, and Small Firearms |-|Saints Row 3=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksman and swordsman), Martial Arts (Skilled hand-to-hand fighter), 4th Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (Via RPG, Annihilator RPG, Hand Grenades, Sachel Charge, Pipe Bombs, M2 Grenade Launcher, Reaper Drone, Mollusk Launcher, and SA-3 Airstrike), Fire Manipulation (Via Molotov Cocktails, Incendiary Rounds, Flamethrower, and Irradiated Saints Flow), Electricity Manipulation (Via Stun Gun, Shock Paddles, and Electric Grenades), Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun via Flashbangs), Telepathy (With Irradiated Saints Flow), Summoning (Can summon sharks with the Shark-O-Matic), Mind Manipulation (With the Mollusk Launcher), Sound Manipulation (With the S3X Hammer and Sonic Boom), Energy Projection (With Laser Pistols, Cyber Blaster, Auto Laser, Viper Laser Rifle, Laser Cannon, and Cyber Buster), Hacking/Technology Manipulation (With the RC Possessor), Homing Attack (Via Annihilator RPG), Resistance to Explosions, Fire, and Small Firearms |-|Saints Row 4=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksman and swordsman), Martial Arts (Skilled hand-to-hand fighter), 4th Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (Via RPG, Annihilator RPG, Hand Grenades, Sachel Charge, Pipe Bombs, M2 Grenade Launcher, Reaper Drone, Mollusk Launcher, SA-3 Airstrike, Plunger Gun, Minethrower Arm, Explosion Buff, Telekinesis, and Buff, and Death From Above), Fire Manipulation (Via Molotov Cocktails, Incendiary Rounds, Irradiated Saints Flow, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, and Fire Buff), Electricity Manipulation (Via Stun Gun, Shock Paddles, Electric Grenades, Lightning Telekinesis, and Lightning Buff), Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun via Flashbangs), Telepathy (With Irradiated Saints Flow), Summoning (Can summon sharks with the Shark-O-Matic), Mind Manipulation (With the Mollusk Launcher and Mind Control Blast), Sound Manipulation (With the S3X Hammer, Sonic Boom, Dubstep Gun), Energy Projection (With Laser Pistols, Cyber Blaster, Auto Laser, Viper Laser Rifle, Laser Cannon, Cyber Buster, Z9 Handcannon, Xenoblaster, Kardak Lasershot, Thumpgun, Bounce Rifle, Burst Rifle, Dominator, Lasergun Arm, and the Zin Armada), Hacking/Technology Manipulation (With the RC Possessor), Homing Attack (Via Annihilator RPG), Damage Reduction (Takes less damage while using the Shokolov AR), Matter Manipulation (With the Laser Razor, which disintegrates things cut by it), Size Manipulation (Via Inflato-Ray and Shrink Stomp), Magnetism Manipulation (With The Polarizer), Existence Erasure (With the Disintegrator, which erases whatever it disintegrates from existence), Plasma Manipulation (With the Tyrant), Black Hole Creation (With the Singularity Gun), BFR (With the Abduction Gun), Broadway Force (With the Dubstep Gun), Danmaku (With 'Merica), Time Travel (With the Zin Armada), Forcefield Creation, Flight (Can glide through the air and levitate, gains true flight in the Mech Suit and both true and spaceflight with the Zin Armada), Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Via Freeze Blast), Damage Boost (Via Bling Blast), Telekinesis, Life Manipulation (Can absorb life force via Life Force Telekinesis and the Dominator), Shockwave Creation (Via Stomp), Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity Stomp), Empathic Manipulation (Via Bling Stomp, which makes those affected dance and cheer uncontrollably), Aura, Absolute Zero (Via Freeze Aura), Petrification/Transmutation (Via Bling Buff, which causes anyone near the Boss and anyone hit by Bling imbued ammo to be turned into solid gold), Forcefield Negation (Can negate forcefields with their superpowers. Should have powers similar to Matt's, who casually disabled the Boss' powers several times because he considered them 'unfair'), Acausality (Types 1 and 4; Was unaffected by the Dominatrix resetting the timeline of the Simulation and Zinyak manipulating the plot of the Simulation to lead them to die), Reality Warping (Has full control of the Simulation), Data Manipulation (Able to directly alter the code of the Simulation), Plot Manipulation (Due to having full control of the Simulation he should have powers comparable to Matt, who was able to manipulate part of the Simulation to turn it into a NyteBlade fanfiction, and Zinyak, who was able to directly manipulate the plot of said fanfiction), Power Bestowal (Capable of altering the code of others within the Simulation to give them new powers and abilities), Spatial Manipulation (Due to having full control of the Simulation, the Boss should have powers similar to that of Zinyak, the Dominatrix, and Clawz, who are able to freely manipulate space within the simulation), Time Manipulation (Due to having full control of the Simulation, the Boss should have powers similar to that of the Dominatrix, who was able to fully reset the timeline of the Simulation), Resistance to Explosions, Fire, and Small Firearms, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Was able to break free of Zinyak's mental simulation), and Memory Manipulation (Retained all of their memories of the events of the Dominatrix DLC when everyone else forgot what had happened after she reset the timeline) Attack Potency: Wall level (Is easily able to rip fire hydrants and parking meters out of the ground, and is strong enough to hurt Maero who was able to survive falling down several floors. Comparable to Johnny Gat. Can send people and cars flying with Pimp Slap), Wall level to Small Building level with most weapons | Small Building level physically (Was strong enough to beat down Killbane), Building level with the Apoca-Fist and the Irradiated Saints Flow (Can physically overpower Brutes, which can tank damage from heavy weaponry and continue fighting, with the Apoca-Fist and Saints Pow, Can create building-sized explosions with the Quarter-Circle Punch) | City level (Able to defeat The Dominatrix and Clawz, destroyed Zinyak's mech which is able to damage them, and then killed Zinyak. Their strength is comparable in the Iron Saint Armor and Mech Suit.), Large Planet level (Has control over the entire Zin Armada, which includes warships capable of destroying the Earth, and the Zin Armada has dozens of these warships), Ignores conventional durability with multiple weapons and abilities Speed: Superhuman (Able to keep up with speeding cars) | Superhuman (Able to keep up with cars), Subsonic with Irradiated Saints Flow (Able to outrun most cars) | Supersonic (Stated to be practically faster than a speeding bullet at full power, which averages at Mach 2.22, also stated to break the sound barrier by a game info sheet), Massively FTL+ with the Zin Armada (Zin ships are easily capable of intergalactic travel) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Comparable to Maero) | Superhuman (Able to physically overpower Killbane, Can casually pick up people and throw them several meters away) | Class 100 (Able to suplex Zinyak, who is twice the size of a normal human, then rip his skull and spinal cord from his body using full body strength), Class K with Telekinesis (Can move tanks, airplanes, and helicopters) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class, Building Class with the Apoca-Fist, Irradiated Saints Flow | At least City Class, Large Planet Class with the Zin Armada Durability: Wall level (Survived getting slammed down by Maero followed by falling a few floors) | Small Building level (Can survive being hit by several RPG shots), Building level with irradiated Saints Flow | City level '''(Able to take blows from The Dominatrix, Zinyak, and Clawz), '''Large Planet level with the Zin Armada Stamina: Superhuman Range: Varies from standard melee range to several kilometers, At least stellar with the Zin Armada Intelligence: |-|Saints Row 1-2= Gifted (Despite having little experience by means of crime other than offhandedly killing a few people in his life before joining the Saints, the Boss quickly became adept in numerous tasks that required great amounts of skill such as assassination, demolition, precision driving, and piloting. Since joining the gang he assisted in orchestrating the missions of and eventually coming out on top of two all-out gang wars against three other rivals gang on both occasions, with almost every rival gang being headed by a veteran mob boss with decades of experience commanding their gangs and eliminating those who opposed them, and after breaking out of jail he in a few days regained control over territory that took three rival gangs years to take over in his absence. The Boss is surprisingly capable of wielding nearly any weapon, be it for melee or a gun, he comes across to a high degree even if he has no prior with it, as well as improvising objects such as defibrillators as lethal weapons, and by the end of Saints Row 2 he had become a veteran of dozens of firefights, as well as having taken down several people larger and arguably stronger than himself in hand to hand combat) |-|Saints Row 3= Gifted (Due to having spent years running the Saints after the events of Saints Row 2, the Boss has grown in both tactical and combat skill, moving up from bringing down local gangs to taking out global megacorporations and fighting and defeating a massive military unit equipped with technology and skills specialized towards containing and eliminating gangs. The Boss' ability to wield new weapons in seconds has also increased drastically by this point, having moved on to be able to use highly advanced weaponry such as directed energy rifles, high-tech military drones, and experimental sonic weaponry with no issue whatsoever, as well as being able to pilot sophisticated military vehicles such as tanks, attack helicopters, fighter jets, and vtols on his own) |-|Saints Row 4= Genius (By this point the Boss has grown to such a degree that he is recognized as being among the best and brightest that humanity has to offer, even moreso than geniuses such as Oleg, and despite the Zin's technology being the most advanced in the known universe the Boss is able to wield their weapons and pilot their vehicles with ease, as well as hack their computers and eventually take full control of their empire) Weaknesses: None notable | The effects of the irradiated Saints Flow are temporary | The Mech Suit can only be used for a limited amount of time, The Boss cannot utilize his/her superpowers outside the Simulation without the Iron Saint Armor Notable Attack/Techniques: Super Powers: By altering their code within The Simulation, The Protagonist is capable of bending the simulation to their will and acquire powerful superhuman abilities that allow them to easily traverse the simulation. These powers can also be accesses in the real world via the Iron Saint armor. *'Super Sprint:' This Super Power enables The Boss to travel on foot at high speeds when sprinting, allowing the to run on water and up vertical surfaces, as well as create a powerful vortex behind them when they run. *'Super Jump: '''Super Jump is a power that lets The Boss jump much higher than normal and glide through the air. *'Death from Above:' Death From Above allows the Boss to hang in the air and hit the ground, dealing damage and creating a nuclear explosion if they are high enough. *'Forcefield:' Force Field is a passive power which is used while Super Sprinting. It creates a shield which blocks all incoming damage and reflects projectiles. It also allows the Boss to quickly recover from power suppression. *'Blast:' The blast superpower unleashes a concussive force that can be modified with a variety of elemental options. **'Freeze:' Frozen enemies are stuck in place and damage to them is greatly increased. Frozen vehicles lose control, even if they're flying. disabled when frozen. Enemies killed while frozen shatters into pieces. **'Fire:' Enemies are set on fire and can panic on the spot, and take damage over time. **'Mind Control:' Enemies become allies for a short amount of time and attack other non-glitched enemies. **'Explosion:' Enemies explodes and can cause chain reactions, resulting in numerous enemies exploding and being killed. Enemies killed by explosions also get deleted. **'Bling''' Enemies take extremely high damage at the cost of 10,000 Cache. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis grants the ability to lift people, vehicles, and other objects in the air and hurl them great distances. **'Force:' The Force Element causes Telekinesis to deal additional damage to a target upon impact! **'Lightning:' The Lightning element causes all lifted objects to become floating tesla coils, which spreads to nearby vehicles and enemies. **'Life Steal:' The Life Steal element allows The Protagonist to absorb health from nearby pedestrians and other enemies as a means to replenish their own should there be no health drops nearby. **'Explosion:' Explosive element turns targets held by Telekinesis into time bombs, which explodes after being held for a while or explodes on impact after being thrown. **'Bling:' Bling element steals Cache from targets being suspended. *'Stomp:' The Stomp Super Power causes powerful shock-waves to emanate outwards from a massive stomp to the ground. **'Rock:' The Rock element knocks back all nearby elements and vehicles, causing damage to all hit targets. **'Gravity:' The Gravity element causes all nearby enemies and vehicles to float in the air which allows enemies to be picked off easily. Damage is increased and can do damage to multiple enemies simultaneously. **'Shrink:' The Shrink element causes all of those in the radius of the initial stomp to shrink down in size temporarily, causing them to become more weak to attacks, and can be crushed by standing on them. **'Explosion:' The Explosion element cause all nearby enemies to be launched into the sky at break-neck speeds, becoming missiles and are rocketed back down to the ground as meteorites/missiles and bombards the surrounding area, causing massive damage. **'Bling:' The Bling element causes all nearby enemies to dance and cheer, at the cost of some Cache. *'Buff:' The Buff Super Power allows the Boss to imbue themselves with an elemental aura which allows them inflict damage on nearby targets based on the element they equip. The ability also extends to the Boss' weapons and also them to shoot targets and apply constant elemental damage. **'Fire:' The Fire element makes enemies in the area around The Boss to be set on fire, which can panic enemies on the spot while taking damage over time. This also makes The Boss' weapon fire incendiary ammunition. **'Lightning:' The Lightning element makes The Boss a mobile tesla coil, electrifying nearby enemies and vehicles which can spread to additional targets. This also makes The Boss' weapon fire electrical ammunition. **'Freeze:' The Freeze element imbues the Boss with absolute zero temperatures, causing enemies in the area around The Boss to be frozen in place and damage to them is greatly increased. Enemies killed while frozen shatters into pieces. Frozen vehicles lose control, even if they're flying, and are disabled when frozen. This also makes The Boss' weapon fire freeze ammunition. **'Explosion:' The Explosive element turns nearby enemies in the area around The Boss into time bombs, and makes The Boss' weapon fire explosive ammunition. **'Bling:' The Bling element turns nearby enemies in the area around The Boss into gold statues, which can be destroyed and turns into extremely large amounts of Cache. Cache is automatically pulled to The Boss while active and gold infused enemies can be quickly with headshots. Key: Saints Row 1 and 2 | Saints Row 3 | Saints Row 4 Others Notable Victories: The Player (Fortnite) Player's Profile (The Boss from Saint Row 1 and 2 was used, Speed Equalized) Frank West (Dead Rising) Frank's Profile (9-A versions, Boss from Saints Row III used, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saints Row Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Technology Users Category:Summoners Category:Armored Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Gun Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Matter Users Category:Brawlers Category:Sociopaths Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Black Hole Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Data Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Status Effect Users Category:Hackers Category:Technopaths Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Size Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Plasma Users Category:BFR Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Element Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Knife Users Category:Club Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters